Eldin
Eldin is a character from Lufia: The ruins of Lore, he's the main hero, he is a boy who lives in Parcelyte with his mother since his father, Rand, leaves the town to travel to an unknown place. He aspires to be a Hunter like his father alongside his best friend Torma, and in order to achieve their goals both boys take the Hunter test in wich they have to go to the Lukie Cave, find a grave and read the inscription in it to apply the test. Eldin and Torma succeed in their task and both get their Hunter's Licences and so on they head off to Gruberik, home of the Ancient Cave and the Hunter's Guild. Upon arriving in Gruberik Torma goes to visit his grandfather and Eldin gets to see the city, he meets with Torma again later and by chance they meet a girl named Rubius who has just been robbed by the Hunter she hired, both guys try to help her and chase after the thief but even though they recover the Gold Shard, unfortunately the thief sells the Moon Stone he stole to the auction that is being held in Mr. Cashwell's mansion, in wich is needed a Member's Card. Eldin and Torma try to obtain one from Mr. Cashwell's son, much to the dismay of Torma, in the end Eldin succeds to get the Member's Card (but Torma gets annoyed by Cashwell's son and leaves the party for a short time). After Eldin and Rubius succed into buy back the Moon Stone she convinces him to go with her to the Tower of Guidance near Karnack. In their way to the Tower of Guidance they stop by Karnack and when leaving town, Rubius suddendly faints in the desert, a girl named Aira helps her out and says that Rubius just got too much of the desert's sun, in return for Aira's help Eldin and Rubius offer to escort her to Karnack for her to deliver the water she sells over there, once in the town they learn that the monster who has been kidnapping young girls from Karnack has done so again, then they decide to stop the monster and help the girls. When they find the monster, Eldin defeats him, they learn the reasons of the monster (whose name is Sando) for kidnapping young girls, Eldin saves the young women and also they encounter Rami, a childhood friend of Torma and Eldin, who was also being captive by Sando, she then joins the party, and with her, the group heads to the Tower of Guidance. Eldin, Rami and Rubius climb the Tower of Guidance and, when the party finally reaches the top, they put the Gold Shard and the Moon Stone in one of the holes of the Ruins, but everythings turns out bad, Eldin is hit by a lightning bolt, Rami and Rubius rapidly get him out of the tower and bring him to his house in Parcelyte. Back in Eldin's home he wakes up and sees Rubius, Rami, his mother and plus, Torma, who were very worried about him, Rubius then explains about Gratze's intentions, about the tower and that a curse fell upon Eldin since the shard and stone that they had weren't enough to open the path to the holy land and because of that they activated the "security system", she then says that they have to go to Nazare to see the Elder who might know a way to get rid of the curse, and so on their quest gets started. Abilities Eldin is the typical RPG hero, he's well balanced, he can use a fairly amount of magic and has fairly physical strenght, he is able to use a variety of swords and armors, he is just like Maxim from Lufia II or Hero from Lufia & The Fortress of Doom. He, as everyone else from the main party, has a field ability, Eldin uses a Knife, he can cut grass and pots (and some other things) to reveal items or just clear out the way. Personality & History brief It is not revealed much about Eldin's personality trough the game, since he "cannot speak", unlike the other heros from Lufia, he's the common silent type of hero wich you can give the personality you like, but he seems like a cheerful boy who loves high places (as mentioned in Lugwa Tower by Torma). It is strongly implied trough the game that Eldin has ancient blood, and that he may not be the real son of Rand and his wife (Rand tells to Rubius that his family has not inherited the ancient's blood but that Eldin has it), it is implied that he is from Eristol and that he's (possibly) the son of the Eristol Elder's daughter (the Elder says that Eldin kinda looks like his daughter), that would explain why the curse that was supposed for Rubius fell upon him.